mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2011
Christmas 2011 >> This ring gives you access to the Halloween 2011 Special Episode. You can buy it in the Jewelry Shop for 100 , and put it on in your Jewelry Box. Synopsis The episode starts with Candy back at school at night to grab her notes for the next day's test. But she is suddenly aspired by some magic vortex, to find herself in a completely unknown place. Thinking she must be dreaming, she then encounters ChiNoMimi, who explains to her how the episode will go. She then disappears and Candy, free to look around, meets a cute bat called Black who tells her a certain Mary Magdalene is buried here. After visiting the grave with Candy, he adds that a vampire lives around here. You end up meeting this famous vampire, Dimitry, but he suddenly leaves and Candy goes ask Black what's wrong, to which he answers that Dimitry's hungry. Candy then goes catch a cat, but Dimitry doesn't want to eat it because it's not nutritious enough. Candy then decides to make bouquets for the tombs and goes to pick up flowers. As she finishes arranging the bouquets, Dimitry suprises her, then leaves for a little while before coming back to gift her Mary Magdalene's old outfit. He then leaves again to go eat, and you find him in front of his former lover's tomb. He then asks Candy if he can suck her blood, since her scent reminds him of Mary Magdalene's and he really needs human blood. Should she refuse, Dimitry will let her go and the episode ends here. Should she accept, Dimitry will suck her blood and only after will she return to her world, ending the episode. Date Outfits Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode Halloween2011-Dimitry.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds HalloweenCastle1.jpg HalloweenCastle2.jpg HalloweenCastle3.jpg HalloweenCastle4.jpg Episode Guide Halloween 2011 It doesn't give the correct answers, however, it will help you guide you through the episode, as there aren't any objectives. To unlock in this episode: A special Halloween episode outfit (free). An illustration (you can miss it)! New characters: Dimitry Black You are a high school student at Sweet Amoris, and it just so happens that tomorrow you have an exam... Unfortunately, you have forgotten your notes in your locker. That is why you are in the school so late at night. WHOA!!! What is that?! After being sucked up by a spatiotemporal vortex (well, we figure that’s what it is anyhow), you end up in a place that is quite.... Well... Gloomy: a cemetery. A young woman welcomes you. It’s ChiNoMimi who is dressed in cosplay as a well known character from a game: Morrigan from Darkstalkers © Capcom Co., Ltd (ChiNoMiko voluntarily referenced this character whom she really likes!) She tells you how the special episode works. Once she is finished, you can finally start the special episode. ➜ Chapter 1: Meet (Joe) Black You start your adventure by going to the next place to unlock your first dialogue where you learn more about the history of the place where you have arrived. After, keep walking (you don’t use any AP) around until you meet Black, the talking bat. Isn't he cute? He talks to you about the tomb of a certain “Mary-Magdalene” and invites you to go see it. So, head to the grave! Once you’ve visited the tomb, go in front of the castle tso that Black can continue telling you about the history of this place... ➜ Chapter 2: Interview with a Vampire You learn that a vampire lives in this place. Oooo... scary! Head to Mary’s tomb again, you will meet the famous vampire: Dimitry. After a brief conversation, he leaves you... You decide to ask Black what’s wrong. He tells you that the vampire is hungry. Catch him a little animal, like that little cat by the castle, that should do it. Isn't it cute? Whatever you choose to do, the cat gets away... Alive. He isn’t nourishing enough for Dimitry. ➜ Chapter 3: Inkheart You go by the graves again and decide to make three bouquets for the three tombs: Romain, Antoine and Donovan. Each bouquet is made of "Pink bells", "white pompoms" and "Wild white roses" that you can find in the different places, except where Mary’s tomb is. Will he ever stop loving her? Dimitry surprises you, you talk with him before going to the castle, where the vampire leaves you a moment before coming back to offer you the special Halloween episode outfit. He then leaves again to go eat. You find him later, in front of the three main tombs. The episode ends after this last dialogue and you return back to reality. HINT: Click on the "Go back to play" to get back to your original game. Do this even if you’ve finished your episode. Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Dimitry' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} Category:Index Category:Episode Category:Special Episode